We're singing
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: This story will go through songs I throughly would be great for certain characters and their situations and feelings. Louie is the singer of the family and it will be explained why he stopped singing as seen in other stories here eventually. Tell me songs and I will write them if I feel like they go with a character well! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My immortal**

 **Donald's chosen song**

 **There was a time when a certain nephew of Donald's would sing.**

 **He loved sharing his talent with the world.**

 **Loved picking people and songs to go together and singing those songs for those certain people.**

 **Louie Duck at 9 years old back on the houseboat one day was listening to music.**

 **Common for Louie at the time.**

 **Louie gasped and started writing in his songbook.**

" **Uncle Donald! I have a song for you!" Louie told Donald one day when his brothers were away at a friend's house.**

" **That's nice Louie, but I need to try and submit my resume for a new job." Donald had replied.**

" **But Uncle Donald! I worked so hard finding the perfect one!" Louie frowned.**

" **I suppose I have a few minutes." Donald gave in not wanting to upset Louie.**

 **When Donald heard the familiar tune coming from the music starting, he gasped.**

 **Louie waited till his cue then started singing the beautiful words.**

 **Donald remembered from a while when he had a voice to sing, and had sang this very song when Della had gone.**

" **I'm so tired of being here**

 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**

 **And if you have to leave**

 **I wish that you would just leave**

 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**

 **And it won't leave me alone**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **But you still have all of me**

 **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

 **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

 **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

 **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

 **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **But you still have all of me**

 **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

 **But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

 **And I held your hand through all of these years**

 **You still have all of me, me, me." Louie sang.**

 **Donald had teared up.**

" **Promise me one thing, Louie." Donald had managed.**

" **Yes Uncle Donald?" Louie asked feeling unsure.**

" **That you never stop singing. The world needs to hear your wonderful voice and we need you to sing to keep us in balance." Donald told Louie.**

" **I promise! I'm so happy you like my singing! I won't ever stop! Ever!" Louie had beamed.**

 **Donald smiled as Louie had left the room.**

" **Oh Della. I wish you were here to see your son. All of them, but Louie today saw that I miss you and sang for me. A song I used to sing when I had the voice when you first left me. I miss you." Donald said out loud as he wrote a letter.**

 **Donald then placed the letter in a huge box filled with letters to his beloved twin sister.**

 **He sighed and stared at a picture of Della on his desk before going back to work.**

 **A/N**

 **Why 'My Immortal'? First, it's my solo song for this year in dance. Second, I feel like it would be Donald's exact feelings when he lost Della. You may have seen in my other story that Louie refuses to even hum. That will be explained later. Please tell me if this wasn't that great. Please listen to 'My Immortal' if you don't know it because it is AMAZING! Please review because I love reviews! And I haven't quit Triple Tales. I'm just writing both because these are easier for me to write and I want to be posting something regularly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Young**

 **Webby's chosen song**

" **Louie! Can you help? I want to do something special for Dewey, but I don't know what." Webby asks Louie.**

" **What about a song? That would be special." Louie suggests.**

" **Yeah, maybe. I just don't know the right song! And who will help me learn how to sing it right?! What if I go off key?!" Webby freaks out.**

" **Then I can help you." Louie says softly.**

" **Really? You of all people like singing? Why don't you ever sing?" Webby asks.**

" **I just don't. Not anymore. I'm probably no good. I can help you though. I know how it should sound and I know the perfect song for you." Louie shrugs.**

" **That would be great! Thank you Louie! I owe you! Now when can we start?" Webby jumps up and down excited.**

" **How much do you owe me?" Louie smirks holding out his hand.**

 **Everyone in the family knows to keep spare money on them when Louie is around.**

" **We can start now!" Louie says happily after he gets paid.**

" **I was thinking the song, 'Too Young'. Is that good?" Louie suggests.**

" **Great! Want me to just sing and you stop me whenever?" Webby asks.**

" **Yeah. Start from the top." Louie commands.**

" **STREET LIGHTS!" Webby pretty much yells.**

" **Oh boy. Nope. Those aren't even the right words! That's getting you nowhere. Try singing quietly." Louie stops Webby.**

" **Big lights..." Webby whispers.**

" **Stop! Too quiet!" Louie yells.**

" **Oh. Ok. Big lights!" Webby starts up again singing way off key.**

" **Ok look, I'm gonna stop you again. There's now way we can have you preform that. I'm sorry. I'm gonna make an exception. Do you want me to sing to show you how?" Louie hesitates.**

" **Wow! Yes please!" Webby exclaims.**

 **Louie clears his throat and starts some wordless music.**

" **Big lights, people**

 **Rushing to grow up before you know**

 **Stop signs, denied**

 **Everyone tells me I gotta go slow**

 **And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do**

 **But nothing can change my mind**

 **If I'm too young,**

 **To fall in love,**

 **Why do you keep running through my brain?**

 **If I'm too young,**

 **To know anything,**

 **Why do I know that I'm just not the same?**

 **Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,**

 **What I'm feeling is real!**

 **'Cause I'm not too young.**

 **Raindrops, deep thoughts**

 **Pictures of you and me wherever I go**

 **Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no**

 **It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do,**

 **But I've got to fall to fly**

 **If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?**

 **If I'm too young to know anything**

 **Why do I know that I'm just not the same?**

 **Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real**

 **'Cause I'm not too young**

 **'Cause I'm not too young, no**

 **If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?**

 **And if I'm too young to know anything**

 **Why do I know that I'm just not the same?**

 **Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real**

 **'Cause I'm not too young**

 **'Cause I'm not too young**

 **I'm not too young." Louie sings perfectly.**

" **Woah. You have the most amazing voice!" Webby yells.**

 **Louie pulls his hood over his head.**

" **Thanks Webby. Wanna rehearse some vocals again?" Louie shrugs.**

" **Sure!"**

 **A few hours later**

" **Thanks Louie. You've helped me a lot. Now I think I'm ready to go preform for Dewey on our picnic. One question, why did you stop singing?" Webby asks.**

" **Well...it's a long story. You better get going. Good luck!" Louie yells out to Webby as she skips away.**

" **I can't tell anyone. It's too hard. I shouldn't have sang at all. I just really hope Dewey enjoys everything after what I did. I can't believe I sang!" Louie says to himself.**

 **He then sighs and walks off to write in his old songbook.**

 **He figured that he needed to start over and write about any time he sings now.**

 **It's not that he's ashamed of his voice, it's something way more complex.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey y'all! Thanks for reading if you even got to the second chapter! Lol. I honestly have no idea where this is going and I don't even know why Louie doesn't sing anymore (with exceptions) along with y'all. I'm working on it though. I really like Sabrina Carpenter and I actually even met her! I thought since they are young, Webby would have this song. If anyone wants to comment a few reasons why Louie doesn't sing, that would be awesome. Not saying I'll use any, just that I need insperation. I hope y'all like these. Please review and pm if you want! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

 **Louie's chosen song**

 **When Louie was only 5 and sleeping quietly in the houseboat, a storm suddenly struck.**

 **Lighting flashed and thunder roared waking Louie up.**

 **Louie sat up and pulled his knees to his chest whimpering.**

" **I have to be different from my identical brothers. The one thing that makes me different is my personality. I have to be cool. I can't be scared." Louie said to him self as he saw his brothers also sleeping in their beds a few feet away.**

 **A loud thundering sound occurred making Louie whimper.**

" **Ok. Maybe I'm not that cool. But I don't wanna wake my brothers up because I can't handle a storm. But what can I do?" Louie sighed.**

" **I know! I remember a song that someone used to sing to me. I think it was...mom. Maybe if I sing it, it will be like she was here to sing it. I wonder if should would have even wanted to." Louie frowned.**

 **He then cleared his throat and walked to the window.**

 **He took a breath and started to sing.**

" **Little child, be not afraid**

 **Though rain pounds harshly against the glass**

 **Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

 **I am here tonight**

 **Little child, be not afraid**

 **Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**

 **Illuminates your tear-stained face**

 **I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know**

 **That nature is so**

 **The same rain that draws you near me**

 **Falls on rivers and land**

 **On forests and sand**

 **Makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **In the morning**

 **Little child, be not afraid**

 **Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

 **And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**

 **I am here tonight**

 **Little child, be not afraid**

 **Though wind makes creatures of our trees**

 **And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**

 **And I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know**

 **That nature is so**

 **The same rain that draws you near me**

 **Falls on rivers and land**

 **On forests and sand**

 **Makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **In the morning**

 **For you know, once even I was a**

 **Little child, and I was afraid**

 **But a gentle someone always came**

 **To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**

 **And to give a kiss goodnight**

 **Well now I am grown**

 **And these years have shown**

 **That rain's a part of how life goes**

 **But it's dark and it's late**

 **So I'll hold you and wait**

 **'Til your frightened eyes do close**

 **And I hope that you'll know**

 **That nature is so**

 **The same rain that draws you near me**

 **Falls on rivers and land**

 **On forests and sand**

 **Makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **In the morning**

 **Everything's fine in the morning**

 **The rain'll be gone in the morning**

 **But I'll still be here in the morning." Louie sang.**

" **My mom may not be here anymore, but I know God is here for me." He smiled.**

" **And so are we." Dewey placed his hand on Louie's shoulder alerting him that he was present.**

" **Your singing is amazing. I woke up and heard you and I'm glad I did." Dewey's smiled.**

" **Sorry for waking you." Louie looked down.**

" **No Louie! I want to hear you sing more. And if you are afraid, wake me up. I want to know. I'll always be here for you. After all, your my only younger brother. I can't exactly just go but a new Louie." Dewey joked.**

" **Thanks." Louie grinned.**

" **Have you thought about joining a choir or the drama club next year when we go to first grade? You are also really good at acting." Dewey complimented Louie.**

" **Thanks. Maybe I will! Are you planning on doing that?" Louie asked.**

" **I am! I want to act! I always have. I'm an ok singer also, just not as good as you." Dewey says.**

 **Louie blushed from getting all the compliments.**

" **Thanks Dewey. You'll grow into your voice a bit more. I'm sure of it." Louie winked.**

" **Do you wanna come and stay with me in my bed tonight?" Dewey asked a bit shyly.**

" **If it's ok with you. Thanks Dewey." Louie smiled and joined his brother.**

 **He hadn't even noticed the storm was still going before falling asleep peacefully.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I chose this song because I danced to it my first year I was able to go to competitions which was kindergarten or first grade. I have been dancing since I was able to take an instruction. I feel like Louie would be like this towards a storm. Please review cuz that makes me happy! And a quick shoutout to my most amazing and faithful reviewer that reviews even when the story or chapter is horrible, Cartoonlover442! I have been doing some pm with this person and they are amazing. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Child**

 **Dewey's chosen song**

" **Ugh! I can't do this!" Dewey cries crumbling a paper and throwing in the trash.**

" **Relax Dewey. You got this. Writing a song isn't that hard. It's like writing a poem. You are good at those." Louie points out.**

" **Maybe. They are normally about mom leaving and stuff though. This song is for Webby. She sang me the most beautiful song and she asked me if I would sing for her soon. I agreed. I can't believe it! No song is special enough for Webby." Dewey throws himself onto his bed.**

" **Wow Dewey. You really do like her! I have an idea. Why don't you sing a song created just so she can hear your voice. You can keep working on a song for her later." Louie suggests.**

" **Ok. I guess that would be better than trying to write a song in an hour." Dewey laughs allowing Louie to help him sit up.**

" **Why don't you sing 'Wild Child'? There's lots of them, but this is by Elen Levon. She's a great singer, but we could easily fix the key for you to sing and any gender could sing it really." Louie lists.**

" **That's great Lou. Would you help?" Dewey pleads.**

" **Would you stop calling me 'Lou Lou'?" Louie asks.**

" **No." Dewey answers.**

" **There you go." Louie shrugs.**

" **Come on Lou Lou!" Dewey stops to smirk.**

" **Please help?" Dewey begs.**

" **I don't sing. I'm sorry." Louie looks down.**

" **But why Louie? Why? WHY?!" Dewey yells shaking Louie.**

" **Something happened that prevents me from being able to sing and enjoy it. I don't know that I wanna talk about it." Louie admits.**

" **Maybe soon. You know you can trust me with anything, right?" Dewey frowns.**

" **I know Dewey. It's hard for me. You did nothing." Louie tells him.**

" **Can't you tell me if I'm singing it right or at least pull up a video?" Dewey tries.**

" **Fine." Louie agrees.**

 **After a while of practice, there's a knock.**

 **Louie nods at Dewey who starts fidgeting with his appearance then goes to answer the door.**

" **Hey Dewey! Webby is waiting downstairs for you." Huey tells him.**

" **Awesome. Tell her I will be right down." Dewey smiles.**

 **He then runs to Louie.**

" **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! WHAT IF I MESS UP? WHAT IF..." Dewey starts screaming.**

" **Dewey! Hold on. You will do fine. If you mess up, smile and keep going. It's what any good performer does." Louie winks.**

" **Ok. I guess I can do that. Thanks Lou. I'll see you later." Dewey hugs Louie.**

 **Louie frowns as Dewey leaves.**

" **I can't be alone. What if I do start singing and 'it' happens again? It's too risky. I'm just going to have to stop." Louie concludes going to find the rest of his family.**

 **A little later, Dewey and Webby are having a picnic by the lake.**

" **Thanks for bringing me out here Dewey! I love watching sunsets." Webby grins.**

" **Yeah. You are more beautiful than any sunset though." Dewey compliments.**

 **Webby blushes and so does Dewey.**

" **You know how you wanted to hear me sing?" Dewey slowly says.**

" **Yes." Webby starts getting hopeful.**

" **Well I've been working on a song to sing for you. I feel like it fits both our personalities. Do you wanna hear it?" Dewey asks.**

" **Of course!" Webby exclaims.**

 **Dewey wastes no time to go into the song.**

" **Feet in the sand**

 **Waves are high**

 **And I ain't got no care in the world that's right**

 **Take a dive into the other side**

 **I don't know what's waiting there**

 **But I'll be alright**

 **One only lives if you go to point break**

 **And I'll take you there if you love my mistakes**

 **Ready or not, here we go, might get a little messy**

 **I'm gonna be your one only one wild child**

 **You need to give in into the riptide**

 **Let me take you on on an endless ride**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one only wild child**

 **Hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one only wild child**

 **Yeah let's escape**

 **While we are young**

 **Come on let's give them something to talk about**

 **Paddle out, point of no return**

 **I know that we will catch infinity on the run**

 **One only lives if you go to point break**

 **And I'll take you there if you love my mistakes**

 **Ready or not, here we go, might get a little messy**

 **I'm gonna be your one only one wild child**

 **You need to give in into the riptide**

 **Let me take you on on an endless ride**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child**

 **Hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child**

 **When it all falls into place**

 **Let your love get carried away**

 **It's not a dream don't let it fade**

 **Catch the wave**

 **I'm gonna be your one only one wild child**

 **You need to give in into the riptide**

 **Let me take you on on an endless ride**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child**

 **One only one wild child**

 **You need to give in into the riptide**

 **Let me take you on on an endless ride**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child**

 **Hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Wild child**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Gonna be your one only one only one wild child." Dewey sings with no mistakes.**

" **Wow! You have a great voice! I knew you were pretty ok because of your preforming, I just didn't know you were this good! Thanks Dewey." Webby kisses his cheek.**

 **Dewey blushes and smiles and enjoys the rest of his evening with Webby.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Now I know these are short because I read some comments saying that, but there's a reason. All this will go towards the end of this book where why Louie doesn't sing is revealed. I want to give a shoutout to Heeyyyyy. (I hope I got enough y's. Lol) They have been very nice through pm and also comments. They were the very first person to ever comment on one of my stories and that's pretty special. Sorry I didn't say something sooner. I don't know if they will read this so I might also write this in my other story. Please check 'Triple Tales' out! Thanks everyone! Also LillySeedrifox264 for being there for me from the start and helping with everything. I gave her so much unfair trouble at first and now we are friends (at least I hope. Lol) so I think that's really cool. It's awesome how far we've come. Thanks for sharing grammar issues, how to post stories, and how to stop getting emails. There's more I didn't list, but she has been an awesome help. Thanks! And thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No more singing**

 **Louie's story**

 **Louie laid down for bed one day.**

 **He tossed and turned but finally gave up sleeping and went to Dewey as he always does.**

" **Hey little bro. What's up?" Dewey asked.**

" **I wanna tell you why I quit singing." Louie randomly blurted out.**

" **Oh. Go ahead." Dewey seemed a bit shocked.**

" **Well, I was singing one day for an audition. I got up there on stage and was a bit nervous. But when I started singing, everything was magical. Literally. Sparks flew everywhere and I was glowing. The judges screamed saying this was dangerous and to stop. But I didn't." Louie looks down.**

" **Wait! Stop! You have some kind of magic powers?" Dewey asked in shock.**

" **Yeah. I guess. I don't really know what that was." Louie shrugs.**

" **So you are scared to sing because that happened once?" Dewey frowned.**

" **No. It happened a whole bunch of other times. I was singing alone at the park and that happened. I was also singing alone at the bay and it happened. I don't know what it is or how to control it." Louie sighed.**

" **First off, that's SUPER cool! Second, WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY FOR YOU TO USE IT!" Dewey yelled.**

" **I thought you would say that. Or I just inherited some of Uncle Donald's bad luck. Maybe the equipment and lighting messes up whenever I sing or something." Louie suggested.**

" **There's no such thing as luck. I will help you through this, Lou. I want you to be able to sing again." Dewey placed his arm around Louie.**

 **Louie leaned into him and just stayed there.**

" **You sure you aren't jealous? I don't want this thing, but I'm sure you do." Louie whispered staying very close to Dewey.**

" **Maybe a little. That doesn't change anything though. You are an amazing singer and you love singing and preforming even if you do get a little nervous, right?" Dewey asked.**

 **Louie nodded.**

" **Then we need to get you back doing what you love no matter what anyone else thinks or what happens." Dewey smiled.**

 **Louie held onto Dewey tightly not letting go of him for a while.**

" **Look Louie, you should have told me sooner. I will do everything I can to help you." Dewey grins.**

" **Thanks Dewey. You're the best." Louie finally sat up.**

" **Don't tell Huey that!" Dewey joked.**

 **Two weeks later, Dewey and Louie are out in the meadow.**

" **Two weeks. It's been two whole weeks! Two weeks and we still can't find a way for you to sing." Dewey sighs.**

" **I know. Let me try eating the certain things like you said." Louie says.**

 **Dewey hands him a popsicle.**

 **Louie takes a few bites and clears his throat.**

" **Sing Happy Day. I love that song!" Dewey jumps up and down.**

" **The greatest day in history...uh oh!" Louie gasps when ice suddenly appears.**

" **Let's not even try anything hot. Wanna try singing in a different language?" Dewey suggests.**

" **That's dumb. We did that yesterday anyways." Louie rolls his eyes.**

" **Well we have to do something!" Dewey frowns.**

" **Face it Dewey. I'm never gonna be able to sing again. We've even tried force fields and it broke through." Louie sits down on the grass with no hope remaining.**

" **Aww. I'm sorry Lou. I'm upset too. Maybe there's some kind of place we can get rid of this thing?" Dewey sits beside Louie and tries to think of something.**

" **I don't know Dewey. I've tried. We snuck out on Monday. Remember?" Louie asks.**

" **I know. It's just really sad." Dewey pulls Louie close to him.**

" **Wait, there's one thing that can prevent things like that. The magic wand of Whistlelake!" Dewey yells.**

" **You sure it will work?" Louie looks up hopefully.**

" **I'm completely sure! Let's go! It's in the museum room place." Dewey drags Louie to the certain room.**

" **This is it. I am going to be able to sing again!" Louie cheers.**

" **Let's go." Dewey opens the door.**

 **He easily grabs the wand and looks towards Louie.**

" **Wait!" Louie screams as it's pointed to him.**

" **What?! I thought you wanted to get rid of it." Dewey asks.**

" **Well...I don't know. I wouldn't be special anymore." Louie**

 **shrugs pulling up his hood.**

" **Lou, no matter what, you will always be special. No matter how ridiculous it sounds. The great thing about being triplets is how different we are. Do you want to sing again?" Dewey waves the wand in the air.**

" **I guess so. Let's do it." Louie decides.**

 **Dewey waves the wand and points it at Louie.**

" **Did it work?" Louie pulls down his hood again.**

" **Try singing. Same song as before." Dewey gives him a thumbs up.**

" **The greatest day in history**

 **Death is beaten, You have rescued me**

 **Sing it out, Jesus is alive**

 **The empty cross, the empty grave**

 **Life eternal, You have won the day**

 **Shout it out, Jesus is alive**

 **He's alive**

 **Oh, happy day, happy day**

 **You washed my sin away**

 **Oh, happy day, happy day**

 **I'll never be the same**

 **Forever I am changed**

 **When I stand in that place**

 **Free at last, meeting face to face**

 **I am yours, Jesus, You are mine**

 **Endless joy, perfect peace**

 **Earthly pain finally will cease**

 **Celebrate, Jesus is alive**

 **He's alive**

 **And oh, happy day, happy day**

 **You washed my sin away**

 **Oh, happy day, happy day**

 **I'll never be the same**

 **Oh no, forever I am changed**

 **Oh, what a glorious day**

 **What a glorious way**

 **That You have saved me**

 **And oh, what a glorious day**

 **What a glorious name**

 **Hey, and oh, happy day, happy day**

 **You washed my sin away**

 **Oh, happy day, happy day**

 **I'll never be the same**

 **Oh no, forever I am changed**

 **What a glorious, glorious day**

 **I'll never be the same." Louie sings.**

 **They both jump up and down and hug happily seeing Louie can sing freely again.**

" **One question, how did you sing with Webby there?" Dewey asks.**

" **Oh. I only sorta sang. I recorded a song when I was younger and it happened to be that. That's the only way I know it." Louie laughs.**

" **This is so cool! Maybe now we can be performers together!" Dewey exclaims.**

 **Louie gets a sparkle in his eyes.**

 **When they are grown up years later, Dewey and Louie are both performers with Huey as their agent/manager.**

" **Wow Lou. I never thought we would come this far. We are famous!" Dewey**

 **exclaims as they are about to go onstage.**

 **Webby, who is now Dewey's wife, comes up behind Dewey.**

" **Guess who." She whispers.**

" **Is that my wonderful Webby?" Dewey smiles.**

 **She uncovers his eyes and they hug.**

" **Dewey, Louie, you need to be onstage in 2 minutes." Huey informs them.**

" **Thanks Huey." Louie winks.**

 **Webby and Dewey go on adventures in their spare time from being away from their jobs.**

 **Webby is a security guard for Dewey and Louie.**

" **The kids want to see you." Webby smiles and steps away revealing two small children who immediately run and hug Dewey.**

" **Thanks for coming back to see me! I'm gonna go and preform with Uncle Louie now so you can stay backstage and watch." Dewey tells them.**

" **Yay!" They say together.**

" **Ready Dewey?" Louie asks.**

" **We are all set!" Huey chimes in.**

" **Let's go." Dewey finishes.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! This solves the Louie mystery. I kinda wish I made it more complex, but I just needed to finish this story. I will not be on next week as I've said. Sorry. You can still pm though. I will just reply late. And I don't know about the week after that. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! Comment ideas for the next story please! I will have to have them done by Saturday cuz that's when I leave! I love y'all! Thanks!**


End file.
